1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electromagnetism and more particularly to electromagnetic circuitry.
2. Description of Related Art
Artificial magnetic conductors (AMC) are known to suppress surface wave currents over a set of frequencies at the surface of the AMC. As such, an AMC may be used as a ground plane for an antenna or as a frequency selective surface band gap.